L'ignorance des âmes pauvres
by Charisma6
Summary: Eowyn regarde le champs de bataille autour de la cité blanche après la victoire, et elle se souvient qu'Aragorn ne l'aime pas... Les âmes sont si ignorantes...


Disclaimer: Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.. Ils sont à Tolkien, cet écrivain vraiment magnifique qui a fait un travail magnifique. Et merci à Peter Jackson pour nous donner de si beaux filmq qui me donnent envie de pleurer...  
  
Note: c'est la première fic SDA ke j'écris... J'ai ressenti cette émotion après avoir vu le 3eme film. Pi être que certains vont se dire que je saccage l'oeuvre de Tolkien mais désolée, j'ai éprouvé ça en voyant le film, alors ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement s'il vous plaît.  
  
Résumé: sentiments d'Eowyn après la bataille de la cité blanche, allongée sur le corps de Théoden, repensant à ce qu'Aragorn lui a dit avant de partir chercher l'armée maudites des hommes des montagnes. C'est court mais c'est ce que je ressens...  
  
*L'ignorance des âmes pauvres*  
  
Alors c'est ca, le paradis?  
  
Tous ces corps jonchés sur le sol. Ces cadavres entassés les uns sur les autres, dans la boue de nos vies mortes sous les décombres. Du sang qui coule sur nos visages, sur nos lèvres ouvertes par la mort. Des orques. Des hommes. Tous sans vie dans la boue, dans le sang des damnés. Ceux dont l'heure étaient venus sont passés sur les rivages blancs avec un espoir oublié. Leurs yeux fixent le ciel bleu comme si la délivrance allait les emporter dans les limbes ou orques, hommes, bêtes someillant en chacun de nous ne se laissent plus aller à la souffrance. Les mains crispées sur leurs armes, ils attendent que les portent s'ouvrent, figés dans ce monde qui bouge. Je sens la mort autour de moi, et pourtant il y a encore de l'espoir. Ils ont tous attendus qu'elle vienne les chercher, ignorant que la bataille serait peut-être perdue avant de mourir. A quoi bon vivre pour voir ces jours disparaître? Ils sont étendus, froids, libérés de tous ces mensonges.  
  
Nous avons gagné. Nous avons vaincu le mal par le mal. L'ange déchu n'est pas vaincu, mais j'attendrai avec ce monde sans vie de voir les larmes de l'amour coulait sur nos joues meurtries. Dans 10 ans. Une éternité peut-être. Mais je ne mourrai pas sans avoir connu les corps sans vie, heureux de savoir que même dans la mort ils avaient gané ce que le commun des mortels n'a pa. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Nous sommes les âmes de ce monde.  
  
Oui, je crois que c'est cela le paradis. Voir tout ce sang sous un ciel d'encre et savoir que nous avons vaincu même dans l'oubli. Non, nous ne serons pas oubliés. Voir la tour blanche en feu, mais un feu d'espoir que tous ont attendu de voir renaître. La cité blanche a vu ce que les autres ignorent, ce jour est le notre. Théoden ne bouge plus sous mes larmes. Je l'ai laissé partir pour renaître dans ce qu'il voulait. Mais je suis heureuse. C'est ainsi. Je croyais à l'enfer en allant à cette bataille, moi Eowyn, fille de Roi. Et aujourd'hui, devant ces morts aux yeux ouverts, je redécouvre la vie au paradis que je n'avais jamais espéré.  
  
C'est ainsi les jardins d'Eden. Entendre encore tous ces cris résonnaient, être couchée sur quelqu'un qu'on aime.  
  
Et au loin, apercevoir son visage.  
  
La lame a été reforgée et sur ses mains sanglantes, je peux sentir que le roi n'est pas encore parti. Il est ici mon capitaine, il me voit étendue mais il sait que je ne suis pas morte. Les cicatrices sur son visage se rident peu à peu en regardant ce champ de bataille. Oui c'est là, les anges autour de moi qui murmurent, et lui si près de moi. Il me semble qu'il pleure par trop de bonheur, lui aussi ne sait que trop ce qu'est que la mort.  
  
J'aimerai courir pour le rejoindre et lui dire qu'il m'a sauvée. J'ai trouvé en lui mon roi, mon capitaine, mon espoir, ma vie. J'ai trouvé derrière ses yeux ce que je suis. Je le vois qui lèvent les yeux vers le ciel, attendant la pluie. Il sait que tout ne vient que de commencer. Je voudrais l'entendre respirer près de moi, le sentir me dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.  
  
Car vous, âmes ignorantes, mortels insouciants, vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'est d'être moi et de voir mourir l'amour pour renaître ceux qui fairont la victoire.  
  
Vous ne connaîtrez jamais le paradis dans un champ de bataille ni dans les yeux d'un roi. Vous ne souffrirez jamais autant que moi.  
  
Je l'ai vu dans la nuit. J'ai vu ce regard au plus profond de mes sentiments. Ils sont si fragiles. Je suis venue pour mourir à ses côtés, mais son coeur ne m'appartient pas. J'aurai beau attendre un autre paradis où il me portera dans ses bras, celui-ci ne viendra jamais.  
  
Pauvres âmes ignorantes. Vous ne saurez jamais ce qu'est la pitié de ne pas vous aimer. Vous n'aurez jamais ma vie. Vous ne comprendrez jamais.  
  
"Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que vous aimez. Je ne peux vous apporter ce que vous recherchez..."  
  
C'est une autre qu'il aime, le mensonge sans ses yeux brûlait comme les cendres de ma haine pour elle. Il s'en est allé avec son cheval, dans la montagne à la veille de la bataille. Et je sais que je ne mérite pas sa pitié. J'ai attendu toute ma vie d'avoir ce que je cherchais, et je crois que tout n'est que trop perdu. Je ne suis pas comme vous.  
  
Qui est-elle? Je ne le sais pas. Il m'a dit un jour qu'elle voyageait vers les terres immortelles. Une elfe... plus belle que moi. Plus courageuse que moi. Plus pure que moi. Je suis trop sale pour qu'il puisse se dire un seul instant que mon âme vaut peut-être celle de sa dame. Je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir. Sans un mot, il a su que je l'aimais. Et j'ai su que rien ne serait plus jamais vrai dans mon monde. J'aurais aimé le revoir une dernnière fois avant qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais. J'espérais, j'espérais il y a longtemps qu'il m'aimerait un jour, même si l'ombre de cette déesse planerait toujours sur moi. J'aurais accepté de vivre dans le noir juste pour qu'un jour il me dise qu'il m'aimait.  
  
Suis-je donc trop perdue pour être sauvée?  
  
Je ne suis qu'Eowyn, fille du Rohan. J'aurais beau attendre sur mon trône qu'il passe la porte pour s'incliner devant moi, je verrai mon royaume mourir peu à peu avant d'être ou de ne pas être. Car je ne serai jamais elle. Comment s'apelle t-elle? J'aurais aimé la voir une dernière fois. Car je n'aurai jamais ce qu'elle cache. Je chevaucherai toujours seule dans ce monde. Dans mon monde...  
  
Aragorn, roi de mon coeur meurtri et du Gondor, tu transperces de ta lame mes sentiments de princesse. Je ne mérite pas d'être traitée ainsi. C'est elle qui a son coeur...  
  
Oui, c'est bien ca le paradis. Juste voir son visage au loin, parmis les morts heureux, sans qu'il sache .  
  
Quand tout cela sera fini, si nous gagnons, peut-être enfoncerais-je cette lame en moi.  
  
En plein coeur.  
  
En aurais-je le courage? Non, je ne suis même pas capable de faire cela. Je me contenterai d'être un fantôme sur sa route et d'attendre que vienne la délivrance. Il ne comprendra jamais cela.  
  
Mon paradis n'est pas le sien. Son âme est pauvre. Lui non plus ne me comprendra jamais.  
  
L'ignorance des âmes pauvres.  
  
*FiN*  
  
PS: une tite review please... Z'en pensais quoi? Je suis tarée je sais :p 


End file.
